Pertama Kali
by sugantea
Summary: Dengan mudahnya Yoongi menyukai Hoseok, sebab pemuda lugu itu memang sangat manis dan baik hati. Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin. YoonSeok. Sope. special for #btsffnwpfirstloveweek


Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Yoongi bertanya.

Ini sudah tujuh tahun dia hidup bersama Hoseok. Adalah pertemuan yang cukup dramatis dan mengada-ada diantara keduanya, ketika bus yang ia tumpangi kecelakaan dan mereka hanyalah sekian dari yang selamat. Dan hati iba Yoongi tergerak menolong bocah lugu yang hilang ingatan tanpa arah bernama Jung Hoseok –itu yang dia lihat dari kartu pengenalnya. Ia telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengirimnya pulang, berkelok menuju alamat yang tertera namun ia hanya mendapatkan bangunan pabrik yang mengerikan dan parahnya tetangga tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Pikiran kotornya mengatakan sinyal curiga; apa Hoseok adalah orang jahat yang mencoba menipunya?

Tapi, _ini rahasia_ , Yoongi _lemah_ pada sesuatu yang manis dan lembut.

Jadi ketika ia melihat Hoseok pada suatu siang, hendak memanggilnya untuk makan, pemuda lugu yang masih paham tidak paham itu berjongkok dan berbicara lucu dengan kucing yang kotor sekali. Tanpa ragu mengelus bulunya yang mungkin saja tertempel virus atau apapun, bahkan berani membagi kue bolu yang tengah ia makan. Tertawa senang seakan dia bermain dengan kucing anggora yang terawat dan wangi, bukan dengan kucing yang lusuh dan penyakitan.

Sejak itu, katakan Yoongi payah, tapi dia menerima kehadiran Hoseok.

Dia bukan orang kaya, dia hidup sendirian dalam rumah yang lembap dan minim cahaya. Pendiam yang sebenarnya perhatian dan tahu sopan santun. Tidak memiliki banyak teman dan tetangga yang paham tentang pikirannya tapi Yoongi tidak masalah. Toh saat dia mati, tidak seorang pun menemaninya di bawah tanah. Dan pemikiran itu sedikit goyah ketika ia mengenal Hoseok yang rapuh namun ceria. Seperti gelembung sabun yang membiaskan warna pastel, Hoseok sangat indah dan lembut tapi bisa jadi begitu rapuh hanya dengan sentuhan kecil. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa dia menyukai kehadiran pemuda lugu itu, antara dia sudah lama memendam sepi atau memang dia iba, itu masih transparan.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Lagipula siapa yang tidak gemas dengan suara lucu itu. "Hm?"

"Cobalah," Hoseok menyodorkan sepotong kue coklat. Bentuknya aneh, tapi cukup lembut saat Yoongi memotongnya lagi lebih kecil dengan garpu. Ia tidak menghirup aroma aneh jadi ia menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa Hoseok menambahkan racun ke dalamnya. Ia mengunyah begitu lambat, entah karena ia takut atau ingin mendramatisir agar Hoseok mengeluarkan eskpresi lucunya. "Bagaimana?"

"Memangnya untuk apa ini?"

Hoseok tersenyum lembut, dan memang Yoongi selalu melihatnya tersenyum, tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Ada satu binar penuh makna dalam matanya. Dia bukan pembaca raut muka tapi dia tahu Hoseok sedang menahan rasa menggebu dalam dadanya. "Aku ingin memberikan kue untuk seseorang yang aku suka, dia sangat berarti untukku," ia mengulum bibirnya malu, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku. Juga sebagai cinta pertamaku,"

Yoongi terdiam, mencerna ucapan Hoseok barusan.

Setelah tujuh tahun ia membesarkan Hoseok, akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh cinta. Dan anehnya Yoongi malah kesenangan. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa. Hatinya berdesir lembut sekali, rasanya menyenangkan untuk dipertahankan. Pipinya memanas tapi ia tahu tidak sampai memerah, juga perutnya yang geli. Ia baru pertama pula merasakan yang seperti ini. Mungkin, setelah tujuh tahun akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa orang bisa memiliki pasangan dan menikah.

Yoongi jatuh cinta. Pada Hoseok.

Kenapa?

Sebab dia yakin orang yang dimaksud Hoseok adalah dirinya.

Memang siapa lagi?

.

* * *

 **Pertama Kali**

 _._

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _[_ _ **YoonSeok**_ _]_

 _._

 _Bagai pasir yang digenggam, terbawa angin dan air. Mereka hanya kompilasi dari butir-butir._

 _Maka ini satu kisah cinta pertama yang begitu rapuh._

* * *

"Wah! Bagusnya,"

Yoongi tersenyum lembut menatap Hoseok yang kegirangan menerima hadiahnya, sebuah boneka beruang dari Jimin yang baru menyelesaikan studi di Jepang. Mengirim pesan pada teman dan _sunbae_ semasa sekolah menengah untuk bertemu, bertepatan dua hari setelah ulang tahun Hoseok yang ke dua puluh tiga. Yang sebenarnya sudah direncanakan Yoongi untuk diberikannya kejutan pada Hoseok yang sudah merengut di hari lahirnya sebab tak satu pun mengucapkan selamat. Bahkan Yoongi tidak.

Setelah berperang dengan Jungkook tentang apakah boleh menuang saus tomat diatas kentang goreng, Taehyung bertepuk tangan riang dan menatap Hoseok, "Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_! Kami sengaja merayakannya terlambat. Ulah Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tahu 'kan kalau tidak mengikuti kata-katanya, kita bisa ditemukan mati dengan luka bedah di leher." Semua tertawa mendengarnya, lawakan garing yang jadi lucu jika memang itu Taehyung yang ucapkan. Yoongi sudah mendengus sebal tapi akhirnya tertawa juga melihat Hoseok tertawa riang dan sengaja membicarakan dirinya yang begitu kejam. "Nah! Benar, 'kan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tahan hidup dengannya, _hyung_."

"Eh? Iya juga ya?" Hoseok mengetuk dagunya, "Sudah hampir delapan tahun."

Yoongi menyeringai iseng, "Itu karena kau sayang padaku."

"Dih! Apaan," itu Namjoon, pria yang paling tinggi dan modis. Sering dapat kritik dari Yoongi tentang pakaiannya yang menurutnya aneh tapi Namjoon bilang ini mode, jadi Yoongi tidak peduli lagi. Ia melempar satu kentang goreng ke wajah Yoongi dan merengut sebal. "Hoseok itu sayang padaku. Kami berteman dan selalu satu kelas, melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama hampir dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan mimpi kami sama, iya tidak, Hosiki?"

Untuk pertama kali Yoongi merasa _kesal_.

"Eh? Jangan bertengkar," Hoseok meremas bonekanya sedikit, ia selalu khawatir saat Namjoon dan Yoongi bertengkar. Mereka sering meributkan hal sepele dan jika tidak segera dihentikan, bisa ada pertumpahan darah dan Hoseok terlalu cemas untuk membayangkan. "Aku sayang kalian semua, yang menjadi sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Semuanya punya kadar kesayanganku yang sama, kalian adalah prioritas dan tetap menjadi nomor satu untukku," ia tersenyum lugu, "Jadi jangan bertengkar."

Semua menatap Hoseok dalam diam. Yoongi yang paling lama menatapnya, memindai visual pemuda manis itu yang masih tersenyum dan meminum tehnya tenang. Hatinya menghangat setelah mendengar pemikiran Hoseok, betapa lugunya, betapa manisnya, betapa baiknya. Ia mungkin mencintai Hoseok tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka juga bersahabat dengan Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook. Dan ia pula paham betapa sayang Hoseok pada semuanya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi egois untuk posesif terhadap Hoseok, mungkin sedikit menyesakkan tapi Yoongi senang selama itu membuat Hoseok nyaman.

Karena Hoseok adalah prioritas.

* * *

"Hoseok,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, pipinya menggembung oleh _popcorn_ yang belum selesai dikunyah. Mata mengerjap pelan menatap Yoongi yang berjalan menujunya, duduk disampingnya ikut menonton siaran Larva di minggu pagi. "Bagaimana kemajuan cinta pertamamu itu?"

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin bertanya tentang ini. Tapi ia lelah menunggu Hoseok menghambur ke pelukannya. Hati kecilnya sempat berpikir apa mungkin Hoseok menyukai orang lain; tapi itu mustahil jika hampir seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan dengan Yoongi. _Yang paling berarti dan selalu melindungi_ , begitu penjelasan lanjut Hoseok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya; dan belakangan Hoseok tidak membicarakan tentang ini. Yoongi jadi sedikit was-was.

"Kami baik-baik saja," Hoseok berujar pelan, "Kami masih sering bertemu dan berbincang. _Hangat_ , selalu itu yang kurasakan saat bersamanya. Dia orang baik yang peduli padaku, seperti _Superman_ yang selalu peka jika aku membutuhkan bantuan bahkan jika aku tak minta." Ia mengulum senyumnya, satu hal yang membuat Yoongi memekik gemas –didalam hati– oleh sebab perangai imut dari pemuda itu. Pipinya memerah lucu dan Yoongi sudah nyaris pingsan. "Dia jujur padaku. Kue itu tidak begitu enak karena memang baru pertama kubuat, bentuknya aneh, dan tidak meyakinkan. Tapi aku suka caranya menilai sesuatu dengan apa adanya, itu sangat menyentuh bahwa dia tidak berusaha membuatku senang kemudian mendorongku jatuh." Ia melirik Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dalam. "Akhir-akhir ini kami menjadi lebih dekat, meskipun kami memang dekat, atau hanya aku yang berpikiran begitu?"

"Kalian memang jadi lebih dekat."

Hoseok mendongak sedikit, melebarkan bola matanya. "Memang kau tahu siapa yang kusuka?"

" _Tentu tahu_."

* * *

Sebenarnya ini cukup memalukan. Dan sangat tidak _swag_.

Seorang Min Yoongi rela terbangun dini hari untuk membuat cheesecake, setelah berbulan-bulan dia belajar dari Seokjin yang lulusan tata boga. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan demi kesayangannya; Hoseok. Pemuda lugu yang ceria, yang begitu tega menjadikan Yoongi bodoh dan konyol untuk melakukan suatu hal. Yoongi suka memasak hanya karena dia butuh makan, dan membuat sesuatu yang manis seperti kue adalah hal yang dia benci. Merepotkan dan kemungkinan gagal adalah sembilan puluh persen.

Tapi ingat, Hoseok adalah prioritas.

Ketika ia tahu bahwa Hoseok mustahil menyatakannya duluan, Yoongi tersadar. Seharusnya dia paham kode dari pemuda itu, bahwa dia ingin disayang sebagaimana mestinya. Ingin diperlakukan seperti yang lain, diberikan ungkapan cinta yang romantis dan iming-iming selamanya. Yoongi tertawa membayangkan reaksi lucu dari Hoseok. Pasti dia terkejut bukan main, atau malah menangis. Itu akan jadi sangat menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Yoongi tidak berhenti tersenyum sekarang. menciptakan fantasi lucu tentang Hoseok akan selalu jadi vitamin esensial baginya. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih manis dan tersenyum (walau sebenarnya dia memang terlahir begitu), dan itu membuat Yoongi sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya.

"Yoongi?"

Hampir saja Yoongi mengumpat, "Astaga, ada apa?"

"Pagi," Hoseok mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Rambutnya masih acak dan dia masih menguap lebar pertanda dia baru bangun. "Kau sibuk sekali, sedang apa?" ujarnya masih mengantuk dan mendekat, mencoba lihat apa yang tengah digeluti Yoongi. Dia mencium aroma manis, itu yang membuatnya terbangun sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya menggerutu lapar jadi dia pikir Yoongi pasti tengah memasak sarapan. Namun dahinya mengerut kala Yoongi dengan cepat meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam kulkas dan tersenyum canggung. Aneh tapi Hoseok diam saja, terlalu mengantuk untuk bertanya banyak hal. Lagipula dia tidak mau mengganggu privasi Yoongi. "Aku mau mandi dulu, Yoongi, nanti bisa tidak kau temani aku pergi?"

"Kemana?"

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, lantas tersenyum cerah. "Nanti,"

.

.

Yoongi memasang _seatbelt_ nya.

Jemarinya dia mainkan di kemudi sembari menunggu Hoseok. Ia mengulum senyumnya; baru saja Seokjin menelpon untuk segera pergi ke House of Cards (restoran favorit untuk mereka biasa kumpul dan jadi seperti pasukan monyet yang sanggup menginvasi dunia). Bertepatan setelah ia mendengar kemana Hoseok ingin diantar pergi. Otaknya memutar cepat; _rencana_ _romantis_. Ia tidak menyangka Hoseok bisa jadi manis begini. Ia tertawa sebentar sebab akan jadi lucu ketika mereka sama-sama ingin menyatakan perasaan. Maka ia segera membungkus cheesecake buatannya dan memesan buket bunga lewat telepon singkat. Kebetulan dia kenal pelayan toko itu.

"Lama menunggu, ya?"

Buyar fantasinya, ia tersenyum. "Bukan Hoseok kalau tidak lambat,"

"Menyebalkan!" ujarnya sebal sambil mengerutkan bibir dan menutup pintu mobil sedikit keras, sedang Yoongi hanya tertawa menanggapi. Senang saja melihatnya bereaksi lucu, ini konyol, tapi Yoongi selalu berakhir tersenyum dan tertawa bahkan jika Hoseok menangis dan marah. "Yasudah, jangan menatapku terus. Ayo cepat pergi," dia masih menggerutu sebab Yoongi terus saja tertawa bahkan ketika sudah mengemudi. Hoseok melirik kearahnya diam-diam, menerka apa gerangan yang membuat Yoongi jadi aneh dan berbunga-bunga? Entahlah. Setahunya, meskipun baik, Yoongi tipikal orang kalem dan berwibawa. Melihatnya banyak tertawa bahkan sampai melempar lelucon; _astaga lelucon?_ Bahkan Hoseok menyesal tidak merekamnya dengan _handycam_. Ini membuatnya sedikit takut dan terheran, sih. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, selama Yoongi senang dia pun begitu.

Lagipula Yoongi saat ini jadi lebih tampan. _Hm_.

Ini rahasia tapi Hoseok selalu merona saat Yoongi dengan berani memakai pakaian serba hitam yang maskulin dan sangar, tidak menata rambutnya, lalu memakai kacamata. Itu sisi terlemah Hoseok, selama mengenal Yoongi. Bahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat urat yang menonjol kurang ajar di punggung tangan Yoongi yang menggenggam kemudi, ia menelan ludahnya berat. Tatkala dia menjadi serius di jalanan ramai, Hoseok pikir Yoongi sangat keren. Makanya terkadang Hoseok tidak mau diantar olehnya naik mobil; tidak baik untuk kemaslahatan jantungnya.

"Kamu beli bunga?"

Yoongi menutup pintunya lagi, setelah meletakkan buket bunga yang besar di bangku belakang. Hoseok tidak begitu melihat bagaimana bentuknya tapi dia ingat itu sangat besar. "Ya, kau suka mawar oranye kan?"

"Iya... lalu?" Hoseok menggigit bibir, menunggu Yoongi yang tersenyum santai. "Kejutan, dong."

Ini menyeramkan melihat Yoongi jadi romantis.

.

.

"Nah! Ini dia pemeran utamanya datang,"

Itu Seokjin, yang wajahnya sudah keruh. Mungkin lelah melerai Jungkook dan Taehyung yang terus bertengkar tentang makanan. Jimin asyik ngobrol dengan Namjoon jadi mungkin Seokjin merasa waktu terlalu lama berlalu. Yoongi tertawa kecil, ah, benar. Pemeran utamanya sudah datang; dia dan Hoseok. Ia masih tidak bisa menahan senyum untuk melihat apa yang sudah Hoseok siapkan untuknya. Bahkan menghias satu ruangan dengan balon dan pita-pita. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak suka sesuatu yang kekanakan seperti ini tapi kareha Hoseok yang melakukan jadi dia terima saja. Memang dia bisa marah, itu mustahil. Dia malah tersentuh.

"Ayo, Yoongi," ketika Hoseok menarik jemari kurusnya, Yoongi pikir dia hampir pingsan. Jemari lucu Hoseok itu ternyata hangat sekali, lembut, dan mendebarkan. Nyaman sekali berada dalam genggaman tangannya, seperti dia sedang tertidur diatas ranjang empuk dan selimut hangat –semacam itulah. Saat Hoseok menariknya duduk berdampingan, tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup. Dia memang berwibawa dan keras tapi malu juga jika berkaitan tentang hal romantis. Dia tidak biasa menunjukkan sisi lembut pada Hoseok untuk publik bahkan dengan teman-temannya. Ini manis bahwa Hoseok ingin menunjukkan perasaan suka padanya tapi dia agak tidak nyaman dengan itu. "Wah! Kue yang cantik, dari siapa ini?"

Jungkook berseru heboh, "Aku! Aku! Kubeli dengan uangku sendiri, keren 'kan?"

"Bohong! Dia hutang dua puluh ribu padaku," itu kata Taehyung.

"Apaan, tidak! _Hyung_ , dia yang bohong!" selanjutnya Hoseok terpingkal melihat adik-adiknya bergelut karena menurutnya itu lucu ketika Seokjin jadi seperti Mama yang melerai anaknya yang bertengkar rebutan mainan. Jika itu Taehyung dan Jungkook, Hoseok tidak akan khawatir sebab ia tahu sebesar apa rasa sayang diantara keduanya. Diam-diam, dibelakang mereka semua, dua curut itu nyatanya akrab sekali. Pergi jalan-jalan berdua, main berdua, bahkan ke gereja bersama. Meski suka pukul-pukul, mereka akan berakhir menangis dan minta maaf lalu pelukan. Jadi lucu saja kalau mereka berantem. Akan jadi hampa jika pertemuan tanpa cek-cok dari duo bising. " _Hyung_ , _hyung_! Selamat, ya!"

Yang lain mengucap selamat, Yoongi jadi bingung.

"Kalian sudah jadi satu bulan," Seokjin tersenyum jahil, "Pandai sekali main rahasia, ya."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak –"

"Itu karena Hoseok _hyung_ yang menyuruh Namjoon _hyung_ tetap diam," Taehyung beragumen dengan semangat separuh gemas. Kemudian terkekeh ringan ketika Hoseok merengut dan menatapnya tajam, Namjoon mencibir Hoseok seolah meledeknya. Jadi Hoseok merengek sebal. Dan jujur itu membuat Yoongi sangat tidak nyaman. Dia tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang mereka mainkan saat ini. ketika ada nama Namjoon, rasanya ini salah. apa... dia salah mengartikan sesuatu? Tapi masa iya, dia memang tidak tahu apa maksud Hoseok membawanya kemari, sih. Tapi... ini untuk Yoongi... ' _kan_?

Meski gugup, Yoongi coba bersua. "Namjoon? Kenapa?"

"Ish! Kan, benar dugaanku, Hoseok _hyung_ masih rahasiaan sama Yoongi _hyung_."

 _Mama, Yoongi pikir, ini salah._

"Namjoon dan dia sudah pacaran satu bulan," Seokjin berujar kalem. Seakan tidak tahu kalau Yoongi sudah mengepalkan tangannya sampai memutih buku jarinya. Hilang napasnya, sesak dadanya, serasa dijejali kaus kaki bau milik Taehyung; hanya punya dua pilihan. Telan atau mati. Jadi Yoongi tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, menerima bahwa pemikirannya hanyalah sebuah imajinasi sampah atau justru mati karena Hoseok menyukai orang lain. Diliriknya Hoseok yang tersenyum tertahan. Ia merasa kesal untuk alasan kecil, ia berdecih samar. Seokjin meminum jusnya, "Hebat sekali. Satu bulan penuh dan kita sama sekali tidak ada yang curiga. Kalau saja si duo cacing ini tidak memergokinya ciuman di toilet kampus, mungkin tahu-tahu kita dikirim undangan nikah."

 _Astaga. Ciuman._

Mereka berdua sudah ciuman. Di toilet. Namjoon bangsat!

"Kau tidak ucapkan selamat?"

Yoongi tahu Namjoon sengaja memainkan nada itu, seolah mengejeknya yang tidak mampu meraih Hoseok untuk diberikan label sebagai miliknya. Ia tahu dari kerlingan mata menyebalkan itu, yang meremehkan Yoongi bahwa dia gagal menjadikan Hoseok bagian dari dunianya. Tapi Yoongi sudah terlalu jatuh untuk marah dan bertengkar. Dia menghela dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Hoseok yang memandangnya malu-malu. "Jadi... semua itu, yang kau tanyakan padaku, untuk Namjoon?"

"Hehehe, terkejut tidak?"

Jawaban yang tidak tepat. Yoongi menatapnya datar, "Selamat."

"Makasih," Hoseok mengecup pipi Yoongi kilas, "Berkat bantuanmu juga, kok."

Lama Yoongi terdiam kaku, Namjoon mencubit Hoseok. "Kenapa cium-cium orang, jatahku mana?!"

.

.

Yoongi berdalih menerima telepon untuk melangkah keluar.

Dia hanya tidak tahan melihat Hoseok terus bermesraan dengan Namjoon. Hatinya tidak bisa, terlalu menyesakkan untuk dicoba jadi dia pikir mungkin dengan pergi, rasa ingin mati itu segera sirna. Mudah untuk berkata selama Hoseok bahagia maka dia pun begitu, jika saja tidak seperti ini caranya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Hoseok sangat jahat untuk memperlakukan Yoongi begitu manis kemudian menghempasnya kejam atau justru ini salahnya yang terus berfantasi dan mengandai? Bermimpi dan menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana perasaan Hoseok seolah dia tahu padahal dia tuli dan buta. Dia banyak berharap seolah dia bisa mendengar suara hati pemuda itu, padahal mereka hanya teman.

 _Tidak lebih._

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, dibukanya bagasi mobil. Wajahnya meredup kala menatapi kotak kue yang ia letakkan disana. Mungkin sudah hancur, seperti hatinya yang remuk tidak karuan. Sudahlah, lagipula apa istimewanya kue buatan Yoongi? Rasanya tidak akan lebih enak dari kue jajanan pasar, malah. Lalu buket bunga besar itu, dia tatap juga. Sepertinya beberapa jadi layu, seperti bagian sendinya yang melemah kurang ajar seperti orang tua osteoporosis. Sudah tidak segar seperti ketika ia mengambilnya tadi pagi. Ah, lagipula buat apa sih bunga itu? Tidak penting, nanti juga akan layu semua cepat atau lambat.

Semua itu tidak ada artinya jika pemiliknya bahkan sudah hilang.

Tujuan pengiriman itu telah lebih dulu didatangi orang.

Jadi buat apa disimpan?

"Hei,"

Yoongi menoleh kaget, ada Jimin yang tersenyum ringan. "Ada apa?"

"Di dalam terlalu berisik. Kau tahu lah, Jungkook dan Taehyung," Jimin mengendikkan bahunya malas, bibirnya dia kulum pelan-pelan. Dia melirik bagian dalam mobil Yoongi yang beraroma apel hijau; manis dan sejuk. Kemudian ia menaruh fokus pada Yoongi yang hanya mengangguk santai dan sibuk dengan barang-barang dihadapannya. "Kau tidak mau kasih itu pada Hoseok _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya pelan, masih memindai ekspresi Yoongi yang carut-marut dan tidak terbaca. Ada banyak makna di tiap guratan wajahnya jadi Jimin pikir harus ada strategi untuk bicara padanya, "Sayang 'kan kalau dibuang. Biar sudah layu pun, bunga itu masih cantik kok. Bukankah yang penting itu makna dari bunga itu? Dan lagipula Hoseok _hyung_ pasti senang bahkan jika kau memberikan tulang ikan sebagai kado,"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Ya. Dia memang begitu,"

Selanjutnya Jimin diam. Tidak tahu harus menimpali apa. Yoongi juga jadi diam tidak melakukan apa-apa, jemarinya mengetuk pelan kotak kue sambil matanya bermain dengan cantiknya kelopak bunga. Tanpa berujar sesuatu atau bahkan membuka mulutnya. Mereka terdiam statis dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seolah sunyi itu menyenangkan dilakukan. Entahlah.

"Jika tidak bisa, berikan saja padaku."

Jimin yang memulai, berusaha tenang kala Yoongi menoleh kaget. "Menyakitkan melihat _dia_ berakhir dalam pelukan orang lain, 'kan?" ia berujar dengan santai. Meskipun wajahnya dibuat datar, ia tidak bisa bohong kalau tatapan Yoongi itu cukup mengerikan dan terlalu mendominasi. Tapi Jimin berusaha, bagaimana pun caranya. " _Berikan saja padaku. Tidak apa_ ," ia tersenyum sekilas. "Aku suka kue dan bunga itu juga."

"Kau –"

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Bahkan Jimin hampir menonjok wajahnya sendiri ketika ia sadar sudah mengatakannya dengan begitu bodoh. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula siapa peduli. Cepat atau lambat Yoongi harus tahu. Dia sebenarnya tidak berpikir apa yang mungkin Yoongi jawab, yang dia pikir adalah pria itu paling tidak harus tahu. Cukup begitu saja. Jika diterima ya oke, jika tidak... ya sudah.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ suka padanya," Jimin menatap mata Yoongi begitu berani. "Terlihat jelas, kok. Tidak apa, lagipula dia memang manis dan sangat menyenangkan, juga baik. Aku juga bisa suka padanya, semua orang suka padanya. Tapi aku lebih suka kau, _hyung_ , maaf –" ia menarik napasnya dalam ketika Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela. Entah apa artinya tapi mungkin itu bukan pertanda baik jadi Jimin mengatur bicaranya lebih waspada. " _–sudah lama_. _Jauh_ sebelum kau menyukai Hoseok _hyung_ , aku lebih dulu. Aku yang berani menyukaimu duluan. Dan itu – _hyung_ , _adalah yang_ _ **pertama**_."

Kemudian Jimin tertawa. Mengundang Yoongi menoleh.

"Cinta pertama yang aneh, 'kan?" ia tersenyum manis. "Kau, aku, Hoseok _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_. astaga, seperti kisah drama saja. _Hyung_ , bukankah ini terasa lucu? Berputar-putar seperti skenario, menggelikan... atau justru _menyedihkan_?"

"Entahlah. Menyedihkan, mungkin."

Jimin tersenyum simpul. Tangannya dilipat di dada. "Mungkin _hyung_ benar. Karena kita sama-sama ditolak."

"Siapa yang menolakmu?"

"Memang _hyung_ mau pacaran denganku?"

Yoongi terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab. Jimin tersenyum miris. "Itu jawaban yang tepat. Yah, mungkin memang ini adalah cinta pertama yang menyedihkan," ia memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam saku mantel panjang selututnya kemudian mengulum bibirnya lama. Masih gugup dan bingung ingin meneruskan pembicaraan dengan topik apa. "Setidaknya, aku tidak sendirian. Ada Yoongi _hyung_ , jadi itu oke. Kita dua cowok yang patah hati oleh cinta pertama. Wah, terdengar keren dan dramatis." Selanjutnya ia tertawa sampai matanya menipis dan pipinya memerah entah karena malu atau marah ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya campur aduk jadi dia hanya bisa tertawa untuk ucapannya. "Jadi... kue dan bunganya?"

Yoongi memandangnya lagi, lebih lama.

Dia pikir mungkin Jimin benar. _Cinta pertama bisa jadi kisah yang menyedihkan._ Dia tidak bisa membuang semua itu begitu saja. Ada jejak Hoseok disana, terselip perasaan tulusnya disana. Meski tidak terbalaskan oleh pemuda itu, tidak apa. Mungkin Hoseok juga tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanya tapi tidak apa. Atau bahkan Hoseok akan menangis jika menyadarinya. Jadi mungkin dengan menyingkirkan hal ini, dia bisa melepas Hoseok setidaknya dari bayang-bayang fantasinya selama ini.

"E-Eh...? _Hyung_ –" Jimin melotot kaget, tapi pipinya memerah. " –benaran untukku?"

"Kau yang minta tadi?"

Jimin mengerjap, jantungnya berdebar kurang ajar. "Y-Ya aku tidak memaksa, sih..."

" _Untuk sesama cowok yang patah hati karena cinta pertama_ ," Yoongi tersenyum simpul. " _Trims_. Kalimatmu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Sakit itu masih ada tapi paling tidak karena ada temannya, beban itu jadi berkurang, _serius_ , terima kasih." Ia berujar lembut sekali. Tanpa tahu kalau Jimin sudah menjerit seperti monyet di dalam hatinya. Meski dia tahu sudah ditolak oleh Yoongi tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk melewatkan kesempatan ini, dimana Yoongi mengelus rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum seperti bagaimana dia tersenyum pada Hoseok. Dia senang bisa mendapatkannya juga, seketika lupa dengan rasa sakit penolakan. "Ayo lawan rasa menyedihkan ini bersama,"

Hangat, manis, dan tenang. Tiga hal yang membuat Jimin jatuh pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

..

 _[edisi sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Jadi jadi jadi... apa ini...? terus yoongi sama jimin pacaran apa gimana?_

 _Silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Open ending? Seems interesting,_

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


End file.
